Las cicatrices de Escocia
by Odoki
Summary: Durante una pequeña reunión en casa de los Kirkland, Francis hace ver a Alfred que Ian (Escocia) no es el malvado hermano que Arthur decia.
1. Una pequeña pelea

**Este es mi primer fic así que perdóneme si es malo x**

_Aclaraciones: Es mi versión de Escocia (Ian)_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (obviamente) _

Todo pasaba de lo más normal en casa de los Kirkland, había una pequeña reunión donde los únicos invitados eran un estadounidense, un francés y un canadiense, ninguno había sido invitado, pero los tres habían llegado por azares del destino el mismo día a la misma hora.

Los tres estaban sentados en una sala antigua frente a un pelirrojo.

-¿Dónde está Arthur? – Pregunto el ojiazul mirando con notable odio al escoces

-Fue a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, ya no debe tardar – lo miro de igual forma

-Pero que ambiente tan hostigarte crean ustedes dos, ¿Qué no ven que asustan a mi pequeño Matthie? –El francés abrazo al mencionado dramáticamente

-Si no lo asustas tú, nada lo hace- Ian menciono en forma de broma

-Pero Ian, yo no le doy miedo a nadie –fue a abrazarlo

-A mi si – soltó una leve risa tratando de separarlo

-¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de este imbécil, Francis? –Alfred ya se había cansado de su juego-

Ambos mayores lo miraron.

-Pero si él no es mi amigo, es mucho más que eso- le beso la mejilla al escoces que miraba con el ceño fruncido al americano y este los miraba con asco

-¿A quién llamaste imbécil? –se levantó molesto, en verdad no soportaba al americano

-Está más que claro que a ti –respondió de manera burlona el rubio.

Unas cuantas palabras más llevaron a unos empujones y de ahí a una pelea que el francés y el canadiense trataban de separar, un golpe llego a la cara del americano y trato de sostenerse de algo para no caer al suelo, ese algo fue la camisa del escoces la cual se rompió y callo de todas formas.

-¡¿Eres imbécil?! La has roto- bufo molesto el escoces quitándose lo que quedaba de la rota camisa.

Alfred se quedó mirándolo impresionado, tenía un montón de cicatrices, sabía perfectamente que como países, todos tenían horribles cicatrices, pero no tantas.

-¿Ahora te comió la lengua el gato? – Ian alzo una ceja mirándolo aun en el suelo

-… Al… -Matthew paso la mano frente a la cara de su hermano pero el parecía seguir pensando.

*Bueno, él es más viejo que yo y que Arthur, quizá los países de su edad tengan muchas cicatrices*-el rubio seguía pensando-

-Quizá lo golpeaste muy fuerte – El francés miro a Ian en forma de regaño

-Pff es Estados Unidos ¿no? Un golpe como ese no debió hacerle nada-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa y entro el inglés mirando la escena.

-¿Qué le hiciste Ian?-

- ¿todo tiene que ser mi culpa? –Suspiro- mejor me largo –se dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación

-Fr...Francis –balbució Alfred- ¿tu e Ian son de la misma edad?-

-Oui, más o menos ¿Por qué?-

-¿Tienes tantas cicatrices como el?-

Francis ladeo la cabeza razonando la pregunta ¿cicatrices? Claro que tenía, ¿Por qué le interesaban las del escoces?

-Idiota, ¿Qué te importa eso? –dijo Arthur a la defensiva

El francés entendió.

-Oh ya veo, para ti Ian es un maldito que lastimaba a Arthur, ¿verdad?- dijo Francis mirando a Alfred

-Claro que sí, Arthur a veces llegaba muy lastimado y decía que había sido su hermano, ese idiota es un maldito- Dijo Alfred molesto

-Entonces, ¿quieres escuchar una historia?

-¡Tú no sabes nada Frog!- el inglés estaba molesto

Alfred miro a ambos mientras su hermano no entendía nada.

-Quiero escucharla- dijo deicidio

Arthur reprocho pero nadie le hizo caso así que se sentó cruzando los brazos esperando a que el francés comenzara con su visita al pasado.

Estoy casi segura que está bastante aburrido, pero cuando mi querido francés comience con su historia se pondrá interesante.

Y bueno, este fic lo hice porque muchas toman a Escocia como el hermano malvado, cuando yo más bien diría que fue Arthur, aunque obviamente no tanto, además la historia de estos hermanos es bastante complicada, así que es un intento de que cambien de opinión de mi querido escoces.

Espero que les interesé y les guste y reviews por favor :D


	2. Nos conocimos

**Bueno, ya entendí como hacer esto lindo jeje**

**Gracias por los comentarios c: **

**Aclaraciones: Owen-Gales, Cian-Irlanda (República de Irlanda), Liam-Irlanda del norte**

**Este capítulo está un poco inspirado en el Doujinshi "Loo-li loo-li lai-lay" si no lo han visto, se los recomiendo c: **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (obviamente) aunque son mis versiones de los demás hermanos kirkland**

**.**

**.**

La Historia

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando las representaciones de Escocia y Francia lucían como unos pubertos, el francés decidió ir a explorar las islas delas que se decía que había monstros horribles, Francis sabía que quizá pronto iría ya que Roma había comenzado a explorar aquellas islas, pero no podía esperar tanto tiempo, en una balsa zarpó muy temprano.

Llego unas horas después y todo lucia muy tranquilo, comenzó a caminar por ahí rezando por no encontrarse ningún monstro, de pronto sintió como alguien lo tomaba por la espalda tapándole la boca y amenazando con enterrarle algo, posiblemente un cuchillo.

-¿Quién eres y que hace aquí?- Dijo alguien con un acento bastante extraño para el francés.

Francis solo hizo algunos sonidos indicándole que le estaba tapando la boca, el desconocido le destapo la boca.

-Ahora habla-

-Y-Yo soy Francia, ¡no me hagas daño! Solo es que me perdí –Temblaba muerto de miedo

El otro lo soltó

-¿Francia? ¿Eres una nación? –pregunto curioso

Francis de dio la vuelta para mirarlo, era un pelirrojo, seguramente el representante de las islas.

-¿T-Tú quién eres?-

-Yo soy Alba* –sonrio- creí que era un peligro, pero solo eres una niña-

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no soy una niña-

-¿No? Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes el cabello largo y ese vestido?-

-No es un vestido ¡Es una bata! Además tu traes falda- el francés cruzo los brazos ofendido-

-No es una falda, es un kilt, pero dime ¿Vienes con ese tal Roma? Su forma de hablar es parecida-

-Eh bueno, él es un gran imperio y formo parte de sus territorios junto con muchos otros, pero no es tan malo como parece – se rasco la nuca- me asombra que aún no te haya conquistado-

-Bueno, mis padres no lo habían dejado llegar, pero hace poco desaparecieron y eh tenido que pelear yo-

-¿Has peleado con él? –sorprendido

-Con sus hombres más bien –suspira- pero son muy difíciles de vencer y cada vez llegan más-

-¿Por qué no te rindes? –

-Tengo que proteger a mis hermanos-

-¿Hermanos? ¿Tú no eres el único representante de aquí?-

-No, en esta isla somos tres y en la de enseguida es uno, igual todos vivimos aquí-

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?-

-No, y antes de que preguntes porque te lo digo a ti, es fácil, no te veo peligroso –dijo el escoces burlón- en fin, me tengo que ir y tu deberías de irte también, un gusto conocerte Francia –sonrio comenzando a alejarse-

-Igualmente-susurro mirándolo irse

El francés estaba confundido, nunca había visto a nadie como ese tal Alba, se veía aun un poco salvaje pero parecía agradable, tenía que regresar rápido e ir a contarle a España. Francia regreso al continente.

En las islas el pelirrojo estaba muy apurado, los romanos se habían adentrado más en el territorio cuando él se distrajo, quizá ese era el plan, ese tal Francia se lo pagaría, pero por ahora tenía que preocuparse por otras cosas.

-Vamos, tienen que ayudarme, lleven a Arthur al norte yo tratare de hacer retroceder a los romanos-

-¿Por qué tenemos que cuidarlo? Deberíamos ir contigo, no vas a poder solo- Dijo Owen en un tono molesto-

-Porque yo digo que lo hagan, él es la única esperanza que tenemos y tienen que cuidarlo-

-Pero siempre eres tú el que se sacrifica- dijo Cian-

-Soy el mayor y mientras más me discuten más se acercan, vayan por los árboles y solo ataquen con flechas-

-Arthur no sabe saltar en los arboles aun- dijo el castaño (Owen)-

-¡Pues cárgalo en la espalda Owen! Tengo que irme ya –

El escoces se dirigió al sur solo cargado con un arco y flechas, además de su cuchillo.

Mientras tanto un poco más al norte.

-¿No vas a cargarlo? – Pregunto el irlandés-

-Claro que no y ni siquiera lo voy a subir a un árbol, tengo una mejor idea –sonrió un tanto malvado-

-¿Cuál es tu idea?-

-Le marcaremos el camino desde los arboles lanzándole fechas-

-Si lo lastimamos Ian nos va a matar-

-Tenemos buena puntería, no le pasara nada –

-Está bien – sonrió

Fueron a buscar a su hermano menor y le explicaron el plan, menos la parte en que le lanzarían flechas.

-¿Entendiste?-pregunto el galés

-¡Si! Ustedes me marcaran el camino desde los arboles –dijo sonriendo inocente el ingles

-Así es –sonrieron los dos mayores y se fueron a subir a los arboles

-Comienza a correr Arthie, al norte – dijo el irlandés-

Dicho eso comenzaron a lanzarle las flechas mientras el menor corría asustado, pero una le dio en el brazo.

-Idiota, no tenías que darle- regaño Cian-

-Lo siento, él se movió a donde iba la flecha-

Discutieron un poco pero luego e dieron cuenta de que el inglés ya no estaba

-¡Se perdió por tu culpa!-

-Si no hubieras comenzado a regañarme-

-Tenemos que buscarlo-

Se separaron para buscarlo. Por lo mientras en donde estaba Ian, ya estaba frente a frente con el ejército romano.

-Con que de nuevo estas aquí, mocoso –dijo un soldado- vaya que te gusta sufrir-

-Vine a hacer que se alejen –Dijo decidido el pelirrojo

Después de un pequeño forcejeo ya que no llego a batalla para cuando lo capturaron y lo llevaron en donde se encontraba Roma.

-Así que no te has dado por vencido, muchacho- dijo el romano

-Y nunca lo hare- el escoces trataba de soltarse-

-No quería llegar a esto, pero creo que tenemos que hacer esto a la antigua- dijo ya cansado el mayor-

-¿A la antigua? –

-De una manera más personal, llévenlo a mis aposentos –

Los soldados llevaron al menor al lugar indicado.

.

.

**Este creo que también está algo corto, pero ya comenzaran a ponerse largos. Gracias por los comentarios c:**

**Espero que les guste**


	3. La invasión y dolor

**Advertencias: Este capítulo contiene violación (igual no creo hacerlo muy gráfico pero meh)**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (obviamente) aunque son mis versiones de los demás hermanos kirkland.**

**Gracias por leer c: **

**.**

**.**

El Escoces estaba en lo que parecía la habitación de Roma, al parecer los romanos ya había comenzado a instalarse, eso lo hacía enojar demasiado, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba amarrado y ya algo herido por los soldado. Estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando el mayor llego.

-Te doy la oportunidad de rendirte ahora y formar parte de mi imperio, no entiendo por qué te resistes tanto, pero se nota que eres igual de terco que Britannia.-

-Te prohíbo mencionarla –gruño el menor y el mayor suspiro-

-No me dejas otra opción –

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo el castaño le tapó la boca con una venda y lo puso boca abajo y le subió el kilt, maldición, lamentaba el hecho que debajo del kilt no llevara nada, comenzaba a entrar en pánico, de pronto sintió un dolor agudo, se arqueo ahogando un grito por la venda y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, el mayor lo había penetrado sin ningún cuidado, "invadiendo" al menor, daba las embestidas con fuerza y ante cualquier queja que trataba de salir de boca recibía un golpe, para él el tiempo parecía eterno, sentía demasiado dolor y humillación, lo único que lo mantenía fuerte para seguir aguantando su humillación era pensar que sus hermanos ya estarían muy lejos, al menos en la frontera de Inglaterra con Escocia.

Luego de, lo que para el escoces fue un largo rato, sintió como lo arrastraban y arrojaban a las afueras del refugio de los romanos y ya era de noche.

-Si no te rindes, esto seguirá pasando, hasta que estas isla sean totalmente mías junto contigo- Maximus dijo antes de irse, dejándolo tirado, herido, humillado y un odio que empezaba a crecer en su joven alma.

-Nunca –susurro para sí, el romano ya se había ido, pero era una promesa con el mismo.

Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y comenzó a caminar con dificultad y tambaleante. Luego de un par de horas ya no podía seguir, se recostó en el pasto boca abajo, sabía que si un animal trataba de atacarlo no podría defenderse pero le dolía tanto el trasero y la parte baja de la espalda que no le importo, se quedó dormido.

Había comenzado a amanecer cuando un ruido entre los arbustos lo despertó, ¿Tan mala suerte tenía que ahora lo iba a atacar un animal? Se levantó lentamente mirando de donde venía el sonido, pero en vez de salir un zorro u otro animal, salió un pequeño rubio de ojos verde.

-Hermano, ¿estar herido? Fui a buscar plantas para que te cures –dijo preocupado el menor-

-Arthur, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? –Le miro el brazo- ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?- de nuevo entraba en pánico, pero ahora porque su hermano pequeño merodeaba cerca de los romanos (Por que no es como que el escoces haya podido alejarse mucho)-

-Eh… bueno me dijeron que corriera a tu territorio pero comenzaron a lanzarme flechas y seguí corriendo pero regrese –

-¡¿Por qué regresaste?! No vez que es peligroso-

-¿Entonces por qué te quedas?- ladeo la cabeza confundido-

-Porque es mi deber quedarme y ven, tengo que curarte eso, tus hermanos me la pagaran luego-

-Pero hermano, tus heridas-

-No importa, vamos a curar la tuya –

La mañana paso curando al inglés y curándose a sí mismo, en la tarde comenzó su camino al norte, ya entrada la noche llegaron a la casa que tenían en Escocia, ahí estaban sus hermanos, estaba agotado y hambriento pero antes sus hermanos lo escucharían.

-Ustedes dos, ¿Cómo pudi…- no termino la frase cuando se desmayó.

Paso la noche y el día siguiente para que el escoces despertara.

-Al fin despiertas, creí que durarías el resto de la semana- dijo el galés

-¿Qué día es? –Dijo algo confundido y adormilado-

-Jueves –dijo el irlandés (Se había desmayado el martes)-

-¡Maldición! Tengo que regresar – se levantó un poco mareado y aun sentía dolor en el trasero-

-Pero aun estás lastimado…- dijo el inglés-

-No importa, tengo que buscar a alguien –miro a Owen y a Cian- ahora si cuídenlo si no quieren que los amarre a un árbol – tomo su arco y flechas y salió rumbo al sur.

Luego de caminar por horas, ya empezaba a caer la noche y aun no llegaba a la costa, iría a buscar a ese maldito francés, él tenía la culpa de todo.

-Interrupción de la historia-

-Francis, ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? –Dijo frustrado el inglés-

-¡Arthur! –El canadiense y el americano se quejaron, estaban muy concentrados en la historia-

-Me fue a reclamar ¿no estas escuchando la historia? –lo miro molesto el francés

El inglés bufo

-Oye Arthur, ¿no decías que Ian te maltrataba de niño? Parece todo lo contrario –dijo el canadiense –

-Francis solo cuenta las cosas para hacer quedar bien a Ian –inflo las mejillas-

-Claro que no, contare también las partes cuando Ian tenga la culpa, como cuando peleo con Noruega por esas bobas islas –

-¿Peleo con Noruega? –Pregunto Alfred-

-Sí, pero eso paso mucho después de lo que estoy contando así que tendrán que esperar, además por esas fechas se pone lo interesante, ¿No Arthur? -sonrió

-No me molestes Frog-

-¿Qué paso por esas fechas? –Pregunto el de los ojos violetas-

-Las guerras de independencia de Escocia-

-Cállate –gruño-

-Pobre Ian por esos entonces –suspira- pero también falta mucho para que cuente esa historia-

-Si cuentas toda la vida de Ian estaremos aquí ¡una década! –Volvió a gruñir Arthur-

-Me salteare algunas partes obviamente-

-¿Contaras cómo se hicieron pareja tú y él? –Pregunto el canadiense abrazando a su oso-

-Claro, si eso es lo más lindo de todo-

-Yo no quiero escuchar eso- se volvió a quejar Arthur-

-Ya, sigue con la historia Francis-

-Bueno, bueno, no me regañes- el francés continuo-

-La historia-

El francés estaba decidido a ir a ver de nuevo al pelirrojo a pesar de que su amigo español le había dijo que no era buena idea, hasta le comento a Roma, así que Francis estaba resguardado, pero la noche del jueves logro escaparse para ir a las islas, que lucían terroríficas por la noche. Camino un poco cuando vio esos inconfundibles cabellos rojos, el escoces también lo vio a él (y como no verlo con esa ropa tan llamativa).

Mientras que Francis se acercaba feliz, el otro ya planeaba donde enterrarle el cuchillo, quizá en el trasero para que sienta lo que el sintió.

-Alba, me alegro de verte- sonrió el francés-

-¿Qué? Planean venir a atacarme de nuevo –Bufo molesto el escoces y el francés lo miro confundido-

-No sé de qué me hablas-

-¡No finjas! –lo empujo haciéndolo caer al suelo y se acomodó sobre el poniendo el cuchillo en el cuello del rubio- el día que nos conocimos me atacaron ¡Fuiste su distracción! Una carnada que como idiota caí

-Te lo juro que no sé de qué me hablas, incluso todos estos días me han tenido encerrado por que se enteraron que vine –Francis tenía miedo, tenía que admitirlo-

-¿Por qué debo creerte? –Lo miro a los ojos-

-Porque si fuera mentira, Roma ya se hubiera enterado que tienes hermanos-

Lo pensó y era verdad, parecía que el romano aun no lo sabía, además los ojos azules del francés reflejaban verdad y miedo, se quitó de encima.

-está bien, te creo- suspiro-

-Gracias y entiendo que te pusieras así –le dio unas palmaditas- Pero, ¿Qué te hicieron? –

El escoces le contó todo.

.

.

**Lo más seguro es que este subiendo uno o dos todos los días ya que quiero terminarlo antes de que entre a clases.**

**De nuevo gracias por los comentarios, me hacen feliz y me animan a seguir aunque sean pocos . pero igual es lindo.**


	4. El trato

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (obviamente)**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en el continente, Roma quería hablar con el francés ya que quizá podía sacarle algo de información, fue a buscarlo a donde se supone que estaría encerrado pero este no estaba, fue a preguntarle a España pero él no sabía nada, no se le ocurría otra cosa más que el rubio había ido de nuevo a las islas, si no regresaba para el amaneces iría por él y las cosas no iban a salir bien para nadie.

En las islas Ian había decidido llevar a Francis a conocer a sus hermanos, que lucían muy a la defensiva cuando lo vieron.

-Relájense, él no es ningún peligro-

-¿Él? Creí que era una chica- dijo el galés y el francés lo miro mal.

Arthur estaba detrás de Owen y para el mayor no pasó desapercibido.

-Oh, pero que lindura –se puso de rodillas para quedar a su altura - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hermanito tan adorable?- abrazo al inglés-

-…Lo vas a asustar…- dijo el escocés

En eso el más pequeño soltó un chillido y comenzó a patalear para que lo soltara.

-W-Wah, ¡Me está atacando! Suéltame, suéltame –pataleaba y el francés lo soltó.

-que pequeño tan mas arisco –suspiro

Luego de eso el francés se ofreció a hacer la cena, que a los hermanos les encanto, hablaron un muy buen rato. Arthur estaba dormido en el regazo de Ian y los otros dos se habían ido a dormir a su habitación mientras que el francés y el escoces siguieron conversando.

-¿No tendrás problemas por no haber regresado a tu casa?-

-No lo creo, se suponía que estaba encerrado, nadie iba a verme seguro no lo notaran-

-De acuerdo, no quiero que tengas problemas –suspiro

-aw ¿Te preocupas por mí? –Al rubio le brillaron los ojos-

- ¡Claro que no! Bueno, me preocuparía por cualquiera que estuviera en manos de ese grandísimo imbécil- desvió la mirada y al francés le pareció adorable-

-Creo que deberías darte por vencido, de todas formas no será tan malo, te ayudara a organizar a tu pueblo y te traerá cosas que quizá necesites de otros lugares…- había notado que ni la familia del escoces ni los pueblos que vio en el camino tenían lujos y carecían de organización, posiblemente porque no tenían quien los organizara, eran más bien gente guerrera que no salía a dominar otras tierras, solo defendían lo que ya tenían- eres un poco… conformista –

-Yo sé que podría poner todo bajo control si no tuviera que estar preocupado de si van a venir a atacarme –bufo-

-No eres el único aquí, ¿Por qué no le pides a tus hermanos que te ayuden? No tienes que protegerlos solo-

-Me ayudan, además le hice una promesa a mi madre, protegerlos aunque cueste mi vida, sobre todo a Arthur –acaricio el cabello del pequeño en sus piernas-

-¿Por qué prometiste algo así? Es una nación, deberías de enseñarle a pelear en vez de enseñarle a que siempre va a estar protegido –

-¿Tu sabes pelear? –Alza una ceja-

-por supuesto –sonrío orgulloso el francés-

-Interrupción de la historia-

Una carcajada hizo que Francis se detuviera, era del inglés.

-¿De qué te ríes? –frunció el seño

-¿T-tu? Saber pelear jajaja – no podía parar de reír Arthur-

-Oye, tuve mi tiempo- cruzo los brazos-

-Claro, claro, yo no recuerdo que hayas sido bueno alguna vez, ¡Y no cuentes a Napoleón o a Juana!-

-… ¿Quieres ver lo que te puedo hacer?-

-No te tengo miedo- sonrió burlón el de los ojos verdes –

-No se peleen- dijo el canadiense

- deja de interrumpir Arthur- dijo Alfred

-Lo siento, pero fue muy gracioso –

-Ese maldito…- susurro el francés y luego suspiro- ¿puedo continuar? –

Todos asintieron.

-La historia-

Los mayores se quedaron despiertos toda la noche hablando, de todas formas el pelirrojo no acostumbraba a dormir mucho.

Por la mañana Ian decidió acompañar al rubio hasta la costa.

-Bueno, ya saben tien…-lo interrumpieron-

-Si, si, cuidar a Arthur – dijeron el castaño y el pelinaranja –

-Muy bien, pero en verdad háganlo –

Después de eso se fueron, cuando estaban a punto de llegar por donde el francés se iría, los emboscaron y capturaron, eran los romanos y al parecer llevaban mucho siguiéndolos, los llevaron con Roma. Cian y Owen estaban ahí amarrados y Maximus cargaba a Arthur de la capa, este pataleaba y trataba de soltarse, vio a Ian.

-¡Hermano, hermano! ¡Ayúdame! –Lloraba el inglés-

-Oh… con que hermano ¿eh? –alzo una ceja el mayor- me imaginaba que ocultabas algo Ian… -lo interrumpió-

-¡SUELTALOS AHORA! –grito el escoces e iba a acercarse, pero uno de los soldados lo empujo al suelo haciéndolo quedar de rodillas –

-Te propondré un trato y eso implicara si los suelte o no – mira a Francis- Francia, Francia –dijo negando- creí que te había prohibido venir aquí.

El francés solo bajo la mirada.

-llévense a Francis, ¿quieres escuchar mi propuesta, Ian?-

-Si –suspiro mirándolo resignado-

-Bueno, es simple, te unes a mis territorios, obviamente tus hermanos también, pero sería por las buenas, si no aceptas, le hare a tus hermanos lo mismo que a ti, y seguro que no quieres que le pase nada a este pequeño – zarandeo un poco a Arthur- e igual terminaran siendo míos-

-¡Eso es injusto! De todas las maneras tú ganas- gruño

-Es obvio, pero no le pasaría nada a tus hermanos y podrías ver a Francia libremente –

-Está bien, pero suéltalos ya –se sentía tan molesto e impotente, no quería esto pero tampoco que sus hermanos salieran lastimados, no tenia de otra y lo odiaba.

-Muy bien –sonrió victorioso, bajo a Arthur que rápidamente fue a abrazar a Ian y desato a Cian y a Owen- listo, comenzaremos mañana, hasta entonces- se fue.

-Interrupción de la historia-

-Bueno, después de esto se volvieron una "colonia" romana y no pasa mucho interesante, Ian discutía constantemente con Roma, según el descubrió al monstro en su lago, unas cuantas guerras sin importancia entre ellos y nos hicimos pareja- sonrío el francés –

-Yo quería oír esa parte- dijo Matthew –

-Yo no quiero- dijeron al mismo tiempo Alfred y Arthur

-Luego te la cuento a ti –sonrió y le acaricio el cabello al menor- y creo que pasare a las guerras de independencia, no paso mucho interesante durante un largo rato-

-No quiero que cuentes eso- dijo el inglés-

-Vamos, es lo más interesante, además William es toda una leyenda, Alfred seguro ya escucho de el –

-¿William Wallace? En mi casa hicieron una película de él, pero no la vi, seguro solo era un sucio escoces-

-¿Con que un sucio escoces? –Ian había vuelto y lucia muy molesto por el comentario del americano-

.

.

**Sufrí un pequeño bloqueo mental, pero ya vienen las guerras de independencia que es lo mejor de lo mejor (Lo dice una loca por la historia britona) **

**Espero que les guste, una disculpa que este corto **


	5. William Wallace guerras de independencia

**Advertencias: Violencia, riesgo de que me odien a mi o a Arthur.**

**.**

.

-Claro, como todos- contesto el americano-

-Bueno, yo quiero contar esta parte de la historia- sonrió el pelirrojo- te darás cuenta que los sucios son otros –miro a Arthur-

-No me acuses falsamente- frunció el ceño el inglés-

-Como sea, ¿comenzamos?- el escoces no tenía mucho interés o eso aparentaba –

Todos asintieron

-La historia-

Para este entonces Arthur lucia como un adolecente e Ian ya era un adulto. Arthur era manipulado por sus reyes y comenzó a creer que él debía dominar toda la isla y la de Irlanda. Todo iba marchando bien, la princesa de Gales se había casado con el príncipe de Inglaterra, así que Arthur ya no tenía la preocupación de que Owen no se quisiera unir a él, Cian era fácil de controlar, además de que estaba en otra isla, el único problema era Ian, tenía problemas en su casa desde que el rey Alejandro III murió y Escocia se había vuelto a separar en clanes, aunque tenía un rey temporal, pero no era como antes, pero como siempre había tenido ese anhelo de libertad no se uniría a el de una manera fácil, así que tomo una decisión.

En marzo 1296 los ingleses saquearon la ciudad de Berwick, para agosto ya habían invadido la mitad del territorio escoces, todo iba bastante bien, sin ningún problema, incluso a Eduardo I se le había ocurrido llevarse la piedra del destino* a Inglaterra.

A Arthur le parecía muy extraño que su hermano no hubiera atacado, seguro planeaba algo muy malo para él.

En Edimburgo había una asamblea con el rey Rupert y otros nobles.

-Bien, ¿Cómo planeamos sacar a los ingleses de aquí? –pregunto el pelirrojo-

-Simplemente deberíamos de negociar con ellos – dijo uno de los presentes

-Eso no funciona con los ingleses – dijeron al mismo tiempo Ian y William

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es su plan? –Pregunto el rey-

-Atacarlos obviamente, sacarlos de Escocia y luego ver si se puede negociar, no hay que olvidar que ahora los galeses son sus aliados -dijo William-

-Estoy de acuerdo con él, hay que reunir tropas y conseguir voluntarios de los pueblos- dijo Ian

-Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, están encargados de esto, nos mantendrán informados-

Bueno, al parecer tenían la aprobación del rey pero no parecía que los fuera a ayudar.

Ambos escoceses guerreros salieron.

-No puedo creer que les importe tan poco su nación –suspiro Ian-

-Entiendo lo que ha de sentir, usted es nuestro país y no lo están apoyando-

-Pero me alegra que alguien como tú lo esté intentándolo, deberíamos comenzar a reunir tropas-

Dicho esto ambos escoceses fueron cada quien por su lado a reunir gente

-Interrupción de la historia-

-¿Anhelos de libertad? –alzo una ceja Alfred

-Bueno, él es como tú en ese aspecto –dijo el francés

-¿El cómo yo? Su idea de libertad es estúpida como el, solo piensa en su libertad falsa mientras tiene a otros como esclavos-

-¡Eso no es verdad! –gruñe

-Claro que si lo es- tranquilo –pero como en vez de cerebro tienes hamburguesas no lo entiendes-

-No empiecen y déjenme seguir contando –suspira el francés-

-No, yo sigo desde ahora- dijo el escoces.

-La historia-

Luego de unas semanas ya habían sacado a los ingleses. Esto ponía furioso a Arthur ¿Cómo podía retrasarlo en tan poco tiempo? Pero tenía un plan, distraerlos y atacar Edimburgo, pidió hablar con él en York y había aceptado, por suerte alguien descubrió el plan y lograron detenerlos antes de entrar a la capital escocesa. William e Ian estaban al frente de las tropas, pero sin el rey.

-Señor –un hombre se acercó a ellos pero se dirigió a Ian- Los irlandeses están con ellos-

-¿Lo irlandeses? –miro a las tropas enemigas que estaban al frente esperando el ataque, vio a Cian y sus hombres al frente y un poco más atrás a Arthur con su rey, además sabía que Owen y sus arqueros estaban en algún lado- ¡maldición! ¿Por qué se unirían a ellos? –gruño, todos sus hermanos estaban en su contra, entendía lo de Arthur y Owen, pero, ¿Cian?- hay que terminar con esto ya –suspiro alzando su espada.

Por otro lado con los ingleses.

-No creí que lograran reunir tanta gente-Dijo Arthur-

-No tiene que preocuparse – Dijo el rey- la mitad de sus tropas no le son leales –sonrío-

-¿A qué se refiere?- miro a las tropas del pelirrojo

-Los dos hombres que lideran las caballerizas, son jefes de dos clanes, no bastaron más que unas cuantas tierras y monedas para que estén de nuestro lado-

El inglés se sentía un poco culpable, pero nada que le preocupara mucho, sabía que era lo mejor para ambos, sobre todo para sí.

El grito de los escoceses se escuchó, iban a comenzar el ataque.

-Hay que dar la señal a los arqueros- dijo Arthur-

-No, que vayan los irlandeses –

-Pero…-

-Las flechas cuestan, las personas no –dijo e hizo una señal para que los irlandeses avanzaran.

Cian iba al frente y apenas se daba cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea.

Cuando los irlandeses y escoceses estuvieron frente a frente.

-¿Por qué estas con él? –pregunto el escoces.

-Lo siento Ian, pero soy pobre y mi gente necesita dinero –suspiro desviando la mirada.

Cian sin mirarlo, levanto su espada y lo ataco, de ahí la batalla comenzó.

Mientras que ellos luchaban, Arthur miraba con tranquilidad.

-Creí que nunca comenzarían – suspiro-

-Y no te preocupes, pronto acabara – hizo la señal de los arqueros y un mar de flechas salieron a donde la batalla se efectuaba.

-Todavía están los irlandeses ahí-

-¿Y a quién le importa? Vámonos –Antes de la retirada, alzo una bandera, luego de eso las caballerizas escocesas se retiraron también.

Los ingleses comenzaron a retirarse.

En la batalla, cuando la primera flecha callo, los irlandeses pensaron que eran escocesas.

Mientras algunos eran derribados por las flechas, Cian se acercó a Ian y lo ataco por la espalda, enterrando la espada, es escoces cayo de rodillas mirando el filo de la espada saliendo por su pecho, miro a Cian antes de quedar inconsciente.

Después de eso el peli-naranja noto que los ingleses se iban y no fue el único, cuando William los vio, corrió de la batalla y tomo un caballo para seguirlos, dos de los guardias ingleses se dieron cuanta cuando ya casi los alcanzaba.

Al primero lo derribo fácilmente, pero el segundo era más resistente, logro tirarlo del caballo y bajo del suyo, cuando estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello le quito el casco, no pudo seguir al ver que era el rey Rupert. Lo único que pudo hacer fue irse.

Pasaron algunas semanas para que Ian se recuperara pero había dejado a cargo a William y sabía que sabría manejar todo y así lo hizo, comenzó a reunir más tropas y asesino a los que lo habían traicionado en la batalla en Edimburgo, menos al rey.

En Londres Arthur estaba muy estresado, ese William Wallace se estaba haciendo leyenda y había llegado a los oídos del resto de Europa, no sabía cómo detenerlo.

-Los reyes de Francia han dicho que si detenemos a los escoceses, se unirán con nosotros- Dijo el rey.

-¿A quién le importan los malditos franceses?- gruño- Solo quiero detener a mi hermano y a William-

-¿No me había dicho que Francia era muy querido por su hermano? ¿No cree que una unión con nosotros lo habría sentir mal?-

Arthur sonrió, tenía un plan.

-Deberíamos de hacerle llegar un mensaje a Rupert –dijo Arthur-

En Escocia, Ian ya se había unido de nuevo a las batallas, después de una pequeña lucha con los galeses, llegaron unos de los nobles del rey Rupert.

-Sir William, el rey llama a asamblea en Edimburgo, con usted también señor –hicieron una leve reverencia frente a Ian. Después de eso simplemente se fueron.

-No deberían de ir, es una trampa- dijo uno de los hombres-

-Quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir – dijo William-

Ian sin decir nada subió al caballo y comenzó a andar.

-Andando Wallace –el pelirrojo dijo de manera seria.

Cuando llegaron al castillo de Edimburgo, el rey los esperaba afuera, todo se veía tranquilo. Ambos bajaron de los caballos y después de eso todo paso muy rápido, soldados ingleses los capturaron y los llevaron a Londres para hacerle un juicio a William.

-William Wallace, se le declara culpable por traición.-

-¡¿Traición?! –grito el escoces que estaba esposado en la sala.

-A su rey-

Arthur sonrió burlón mirando a su hermano, este comenzó a discutir y a maldecir que ese no era su rey, que no podían condenarlo, a los escoceses los llevaron a distintos calabozos y Arthur fue donde estaba Ian.

-¿Estás listo para la función? -sonreía sínicamente el inglés mirando al mayor en el suelo-

-No puedo creer que seas tan malditamente mal agradecido y estúpido- gruño el pelirrojo, pero recibió una patada.

-Tengo varias cosas planeadas para ti, primero, ver la ejecución de tu querido William, luego tu tortura, como quisiera que fuera ejecución pero, es más divertido verte sufrir y al final, una pequeña sorpresa.

-Debí deshacerme de ti cuando eras pequeño, yo que creía que tú serias el que nos guiaría a la libertad- miraba al suelo, realmente se sentía muy mal.

-Vamos, no trates de hacerme sentir culpable- seguía con la sonrisita, lo tomo del cabello jalándolo para hacer que lo mirara- es hora

Sacaron a amos escoceses de su calabozo y los llevaron al lugar de la ejecución por distintos lugares, a William por entre la gente que le escupía y le lanzaba cosas y a Ian por un lugar donde no se notara tanto y encadenaron a un poste del "escenario" de ejecución. Luego William llego junto con los que lo iban a matar.

Ambos escoceses se miraron, el mayor con tristeza, culpabilidad y un aire de derrota, el otro lo miro con seguridad.

-Arrodillate - dijo el verdugo y William lo miro con incredulidad, le golpearon detrás de las rodillas para que callera a sus pies- si besas mi bata serás librado de esto.-

El escoces solo lo miro retador, después de eso colocaron una saga a su cuello y lo alzaron, pero no a una altura suficiente para que se le rompiera el cuello ni tanto tiempo para que se ahogara, lo soltaron con brutalidad haciéndolo caer al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire, le quitaron la soga del cuello y lo cargaron para ponerlo en una mesa de piedra en forma de cruz, le ataron las manos y los pies y con un cuchillo le abrieron el estómago.

-Solo tienes que pedir piedad- le estaban sacando los intestinos.

William se quedó callado tratando de ignorar el dolor-

-¡Piedad! ¡Piedad! –Comenzó a gritar el pelirrojo- ¡Por favor, piedad! –Se arrodillo y miro a su hermano- Arthur, por favor –decía con una voz suplicante.

Algunas de las personas que presenciaban el espectáculo y que antes habían estado celebrando la ejecución comenzaron a pedir piedad también.

Le prendieron fuego a los órganos expuestos de William, Ian estaba llorando.

Tomaron un hacha, ya le iban a cortar la cabeza, con las últimas fuerzas, William miro de nuevo al representante de su nación y sonrió levemente.

-¡LIBERTAD! –grito y de inmediato fue decapitado.

La cabeza la colgaron en el puente de Londres y las piernas y brazos llevados a distintos puntos de la isla británica.

Ian estaba devastado, él había sido el único que había querido luchar por los mismos ideales que él.

Después de la muerte de William, lo llevaron de nuevo al calabozo donde lo torturarían durante varios días, solo por diversión de su hermano menor.

Uno de esos días, llego Francia a donde él estaba.

-F-Francis –sonrió al verlo, estaba lleno de heridas y sangre seca- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ian… -lo miro con pena- yo… - se iba a agachar para tocarlo cuando entro el inglés y abrazo al francés, solo para molestar a Ian, no soportaba e contacto con el francés.

-¿Sabías que los reyes de Francia fueron los que más insistieron para acabar con William? –Dijo con una sonrisita- si lo lográbamos, que ya lo hicimos, haríamos una alianza, así que tus hermanos y… este franchute te traicionaron, ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?- burlón-

Los miro con odio, aunque estaba realmente tristes y se sentía traicionado.

-… Me da exactamente lo mismo…-

-Interrupción de la historia-

Al escoces se le quebró un poco la voz así que dejo de hablar, miro mal al inglés y al francés.

-No me mires así, mon amour, yo no fui quien tomó esa decisión-

-Pff siempre te pones sentimental con esa historia- dijo el inglés-

-No seas insensible – dijo el francés-

-¿Q-que paso después? – Dijo el estadounidense, se había quedado sin palabras-

-Comenzó otra campaña de independencia, la lideraba Rupert, ganamos la libertad durante un tiempo, pero creo que eso es más que obvio-

.

.

_***Piedra del destino: **_**También llamada de sucesión y de Scon, era una piedra ceremonial para las coronaciones de reyes de Escocia y se encontraba en el palacio de Scon, en Scon, Escocia. Estuvo en Inglaterra mucho tiempo, hasta que unos estudiantes escoceses se la robaron y la llevaron a Edimburgo, se les rompió en el camino pero igual ya está en Escocia de nuevo.**

_Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que había estado muy ocupada y poco inspirada, espero poder seguirlo pronto y que les guste c:_


End file.
